


去日苦多

by SilexScintillans



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans
Summary: 譬如朝露，去日苦多
Relationships: 普梅 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	去日苦多

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译  
> 原作者：Чудо с желтыми глазами  
> 地址： https://ficbook.net/readfic/3680723
> 
> 没有沿用原文的标题，一方面是自己确实无法把它贴切地翻译出来，另一方面是出于私心，我对文章结局有不同的理解：譬如朝露，去日苦多。
> 
> 原文写得稍微潦草（跟作者的其他文章比起来），所以翻译中修改的幅度比较大，删去了大概三千多字的冗余描写，删改了一些不合适的言情话术——作者对婚姻和生育的看法实在令人瞠目。我知道老一辈的译者（作为最先接触文本的人）常常会同时发挥censor的作用，没有想到有一天我也会这么干。
> 
> 翻译的第一原则是忠实，然而在本文中我做不到，想来想去也就没有向原作者要授权。

窗外传来刺耳的、不和谐的车辆警报声，划破了室内长久的寂静。德米特里颤抖了一下，睁开眼睛，看着眼前的人。桌子对面是弗拉基米尔的助理，同样也在犯困，他看了一眼窗外，转头继续盯着电脑屏幕。

“还需要多久？”季玛扭头看一眼总统办公室紧闭的门。小声问窗边那个拿着平板的中年女人。

她转过身来，脸上带笑：“不知道。”语气里却有一丝责备：“但是，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我建议还是您先进去。”

警报声渐渐归于沉寂，季玛不自觉地倾听着办公室内的动静。说实话，他真诚地希望总统现在能够走出办公室，宣布找到了自己的omega，然后他就可以风平浪静，面不改色地回家。然而，有一部分的他还是不想看到这个结果。

季玛心里有omega的直觉，他默默地想：“对的，奥尔嘉·康斯坦丁诺夫娜，我记得她。舍米亚金娜·奥尔嘉·康斯坦丁诺夫娜，她领导的那个部门负责满足弗拉基米尔的需求，但她不喜欢自己。她就是那种人，自觉懂得比别人多，看其他所有人都像在看小孩子无理取闹——傲慢地，轻蔑地看……

他又坐回去闭眼假寐。等候室里一片寂静，只听见助理敲击键盘时细碎的、急促的声响。

腹部一阵轻微的刺痛，他皱起眉头，昨天已经看过医生了。幸运的是，从美国回来后，普京紧接着又去了克里米亚，然后还得去视察彼尔姆。他知道，总有一天他必须要向他坦白，可现在他还是无法鼓起勇气说出那几句无比简单的话。

说起来很奇怪，自从知道自己怀孕了以后，晕眩和恶心就变得比较容易忍受了。似乎他所经受的痛苦有了更多、更重大的意义。他向弗拉基米尔汇报他的行程，他的日常工作，而这件事情却说不出口。如果弗拉基米尔知道自己有了孩子，他能够很清楚地想象出他的失望来。

如果弗拉基米尔要他自己选呢？他的意思已经很清楚了：他不想要孩子，季玛自己倒也没有想过，但是当自己真的有了一个孩子，他已经无法放弃了。

他和弗拉基米尔的孩子。

斯维塔向他推荐了一个擅长这方面的医生。他已经怀孕五周，医生跟他讲胚胎的情况，说：“已经有两毫米长了。”他的决心随即开始剧烈动摇，突然想要跟人分享这份喜悦，然而却不知道能跟谁讲。

他再不能专心工作。杜沃科维奇和苏尔科夫向他汇报国家大事，他心不在焉地听着，又开始感到恶心，苏尔科夫身上有烟味。

“斯拉瓦，”德米特里小声问，“可以请你坐得远一点吗？”

苏尔科夫和阿尔卡季都看着他，前者惊讶地眨眨眼，有些不悦地挪远了几个位置。

他又说：“别再抽烟了。”

斯拉瓦更惊讶了，他的情绪流露得过于明显，季玛感到有些难为情。然而又一阵恶心袭来，他的羞愧也迅速消失了。

阿尔卡季笑了一下，从德米特里打断的地方继续读报告。一个秘书蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，端着一个托盘，上面是给季玛的茶和给其他人的咖啡。

他看着其他人的杯子，有点馋。从现在起必须要戒咖啡，医生禁止他做的事还有很多。那个孩子，他与弗拉基米尔的孩子总是使他突然想吃东西，然而不管吃的是什么，他都会迅速地开始恶心。

谢天谢地，他们开会的节奏很快，二十分钟后就结束了最后一个问题的讨论，该吃午饭了。

尽管最近胃口不佳，季玛还是试图好好吃饭。他站起来，想送苏尔科夫和杜沃克维奇出门。就在此刻，一阵极为尖锐的疼痛穿透了他的腹部。他剧烈喘气，站都站不直了。

苏尔科夫和杜沃克维奇冲到他身边，抓住他的胳膊，扶他坐在地板上。

“您怎么了？”杜沃克维奇又转向斯拉瓦，大喊道：“叫辆救护车，赶快！”

“不行，不能叫。”

季玛急促地喘息着，抓住苏尔科夫的衣角。

“手机里存了一个号码……名字是高曼。”斯拉瓦焦急地在号码簿里翻找，打通电话，告诉对面发生了什么事情，季玛闭上眼睛，疼痛还在加剧，他听到阿尔卡季轻声问，“这医生是谁？”

苏尔科夫沉默了几秒，说：“是妇科医生。”

他们沉默着，坐在他身边，等待那辆私人救护车到来。警卫帮他们把季玛抬到地下停车场，送进车里。他抓住阿尔卡季的衣角，喘息着说：“一个字也不许告诉普京！”

那两人顺从地点头，然而保守秘密是毫无希望的。

……

VIP病房有着最好的装潢。有一张舒适的病床，沙发，扶手椅，喝咖啡的矮桌，还有一间浴室。

这里很安静，他听见有人走近。锁轻悄地响了一声，门打开，随后又合上了。他抱着膝盖坐在病床上，只是盯着电视看。

看到这个场面，弗拉基米尔沉重地叹了一口气，小心地坐到床边，问：“你感觉怎么样？”

“还可以啊。”季玛兀自呼吸，不去看他。

他沉默了一会，又问，“为什么不告诉我？我以为我们的关系……足够牢固，能够经得起这种事情。”

季玛转头看着他，厌恶与愤怒交织在一起：“你说过你不想要孩子。我不知道我该怎样告诉你才能够……不使我们都失望。”

普京的面孔因为费解而扭曲了一瞬，终于想起来了，他大笑道：“天哪，季玛，我不是那个意思！”

他把季玛拉到自己身边，后者精疲力竭，把头埋进他怀里。

“我说我不想要孩子，并不是我不喜欢孩子……”他停顿一下，谨慎地挑选措辞，“我是说，医生，代孕什么的……我并不想。但是听我说，我绝对不会强迫你放弃我们的孩子！”

而季玛抬眼看他，语气非常笃定：“你会的。”

他疑惑地看了他一眼，拿出手机对某人说：“叫医生来。”

季玛去浴室洗了个澡，出来的时候，伊拉里昂·罗曼诺维奇正与普京轻声交谈。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米尔洛维奇，我理解胎盘前置的情况很危险，但对于德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的预测还是乐观的。从第五周或第八周开始可能会有流血现象，所以这段时间需要多加小心。原则上来讲，不管是身体上还是心理上，他都需要保持绝对的平静……”

弗拉基米尔看着坐在自己身边的季玛，握住他的手，“不利的结果……可能性有多大？”

“这要等到第三十四周才能做出判断，现在才只是一个开端，只是希望您多加小心。至于我，请相信我，我会尽力的。”

当他们单独在一起的时候，弗拉基米尔无力地说：

“我可能会失去你的。”

季玛还是忍耐：“我知道，那我们应该怎么办？我知道他们管这个叫终止妊娠，但是……我不能够杀掉这个孩子，我们的孩子。”

弗拉基米尔的手抚摸着柔软的睡衣下他的腹部，季玛轻声地笑：“时间太短了，你什么都感觉不到的。”

“我感觉得到。”弗拉基米尔用耳语般的声音说，他拥抱了他。

“季玛，我非常爱你，你无法想象……我不能够失去你。”

季玛轻轻摩挲他的头发：“你想要孩子吗？”

他把他扶起来，送去床上躺着，自己坐在床边。

“我当然想要，季玛，对我们来说，再没有比这个更好的了。答应我，别再对我隐瞒任何事情，好吗？现在睡吧。”

季玛合上了眼睛。

他快要睡着了，突然又想起了什么，迷迷糊糊地问：“你让谁来接替我的位置？”

“你想要谁？”

他的语气就好像这只是季玛的一个随意的念头，而不是一项重大的决策。

季玛把他拉过来，要他躺在自己身边，对他耳语道：“我要祖布科夫，我觉得他是可以的。”（literally枕头风噢…）

而弗拉基米尔拥抱了他，亲吻了他的额头。

……

面前的女孩的笑容十分动人，带着一丝狡黠。弗拉基米尔深吸一口气，闻见她柔和、优雅的信息素气味。

他想到自己的两个女儿，她们涂了柳德米拉的口红，披着床单玩耍，假装那是晚宴长裙。忧郁和对往事的怀念将他淹没了。而对于坐在眼前的这个女孩，他只生出一种强烈的，父亲般的慈爱，激情和欲望却不见影踪。

“我很抱歉。”片刻的紧张和沉默之后，弗拉基米尔礼貌地说。

那女孩点点头，站起身。毫无疑问她很可爱，他不会为难这样一个omega。但天性就是天性。如果他能够战胜自己的天性，他根本就不会在这些会面上浪费时间。

近三个月以来，几乎所有人都在求他赶紧宣布自己找到了omega。他激烈反对，最后却还是屈服了。于是根据某些他自己都不知道的标准，他们列出了一张最适合他的omega名单，上面足有一百多人。现在他不得不花费宝贵的时间来这些人见面，而不是去做他该做的事情。

女孩已经走到门边，突然停住了，转过身来说：“您是个好人，我希望您能找到自己的omega。”

他还对她点头微笑。然而她一消失在门后，他就叹着气开始按摩太阳穴，实在头痛得不得了。

他很想上床睡觉或者看看书，可是还有最后一个候选人没有见。为了把这件事一了百了地解决掉，坚持一下是值得的。他拿起电话说：“彼得·谢尔盖耶维奇，请下一个。”

助理在电话里嘟囔着说了些什么，他还没听清，电话就挂掉了。这人之前做事没有这么粗鲁的，弗拉基米尔迷惑地耸耸肩。他并不是那种为点小事就发脾气的领导，只是这实在有点奇怪。

门慢慢打开了，走进来的是奥尔嘉·康斯坦丁诺夫娜，后面不知为何跟着梅德韦杰夫……

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”他惊讶地扬起眉毛，“您把所有候选人都赶跑了，终于来救我了？”

奥尔嘉哼了一声，但是并没有说什么，只是走到桌边，捡起那些常用的零碎：小小的安瓿瓶，新包装里的注射器，酒精棉，一条红棕色的止血带。

季玛勉强笑道：“恐怕我要使您失望了。”

他脱掉自己的外套。弗拉基米尔紧张地干咽了一下。他当然知道季玛是个omega，并且没有联结，但他没想到那群白痴会把他也列在候选人名单上！

他紧盯着他卷起右臂的袖子，袒露出肘部，坐到桌边。季玛躲避着弗拉基米尔的目光。

“您从什么时候开始用抑制剂的？”舍米亚金娜将药物抽取到注射器里。

“十八岁的时候。”

现在弗拉基米尔知道了自己为什么从来没闻见过他的味道。舍米亚金娜往他血管里注射的是矫正剂，这也就意味着，几分钟内，他就能闻到季玛是否是一个与他匹配的omega。

当奥尔嘉把针管抽出来的时候，季玛瑟缩了一下。她收拾好桌子上的医疗器材，留下一句：“祝您好运。”随后便离开了房间。

季玛看了看手表，对着他尴尬地笑了。

“为什么不预先告诉我你也在名单上？”

“我本来以为，不会轮到我。”

他们很不自在地注视着彼此，这样过了一会，突然又笑了。

“别担心，季玛，我是个体面的阿尔法。”

“您保证吗？”季玛问得有点轻佻。

他刚想张嘴说出那句“我保证”，一股浓郁的气味便撞进了他的鼻腔。这气味使他瞳仁扩散，鼻翼翕张，表情十足焦渴、狂热。

季玛跳起来，笨拙地退后，沉重的实木椅子向后倾倒，在地板上发出一声闷响，他唯一能做的就是大喊：“奥尔嘉！”

弗拉基米尔越过桌子向他扑来。他别无选择，只能后退，而此时背后已是墙壁，他离他却只有几步之遥了。他的手落在他的腰部，动作轻缓，害怕吓到他，深深地嗅着他的脖颈，鼻尖碰到了他的皮肤。一种触电般的震动流过了季玛的脊椎。

他已经开始失控了。不管季玛如何抗拒这种本能，他也还是想要一个阿尔法。

弗拉基米尔整个人向他猛扑过来，在他苍白的皮肤上留下吻痕。而就在此时，季玛屈服了，顺从地将脖颈向后拗去。

建立联结的过程相当简单，但很痛苦。像季玛的私人医生开玩笑时说的，“就像失贞”。在学校上生理课的时候，季玛试过解释荷尔蒙交换的过程，但他还是不能理解：Omega在颈椎和右肩处的皮肤下面有一个液囊和一个腺体，而alpha应当要咬穿这层外皮。在“标记”之后，omega的气味就会改变，使得其他的alpha能够感觉到，此人已被占有。

弗拉基米尔敏捷地解开他颈部的扣子，一直往下，就要脱掉他的衬衣，德米特里已经为疼痛做好准备，可他却猛地抽身：“什……”

在他身后，奥尔嘉吓得僵住了，她颤抖的手里握着一个细细的注射器。

弗拉基米尔眼中燃烧着怒火，面孔因愤怒而扭曲。季玛抓住外套的领口，试图把衣服弄整齐。

“抱歉。”奥尔嘉退后一步，小声说。

季玛脑子里还是混乱得很，以致于没能立即理解她在向谁道歉，直到弗拉基米尔晕倒在地。他本能地想把他扶起来，但是他太沉了。

舍米亚金娜过来帮他，终于把弗拉基米尔放平在地板上。

“真不错。”奥尔嘉吐出一口气，一点也不优雅地委顿在地。“我刚刚放倒了俄罗斯总统！”

“镇静剂吗？”德米特里呆呆地问，他小心地把弗拉基米尔的头枕到自己的腿上。

“我有alpha和omega的心理学学位，即便是这样，也还是得时刻提防突发状况。现在只希望弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米尔洛维奇不要太生气。”

“他会理解的，”季玛说，“而且等您老了，对孙辈就有故事可讲。”

“对吼，那时候我也应该已经刑满释放了吧。”奥尔嘉嗤笑。

季玛也笑了。

“我去叫几个守卫来，帮您把弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米尔洛维奇抬到卧室去。”季玛点点头，奥尔嘉爬起来出去了。

意识到自己的alpha正枕在他的膝上，他的心在喜悦和恐慌中下沉。此前他从未认真地思考过，这样的想法也许曾在潜意识中游荡，但是从未浮出水面。而现在，抉择的时刻已经出现在眼前——一清二楚，他再不能够逃避。

他实在茫然无措。

醒来的时候，他闻到了信息素的气味。一时间什么也感受不到，除了这种极尽美好的气息。他深吸一口气，想要仔细体会其中的微妙之处，然而突然却头痛欲裂。弗拉基米尔呻吟着睁开了眼睛。

周身是一片温馨的黑暗。渐渐适应了头痛，他开始环顾四周，感觉到躺在自己的床上，衣服换过了，盖着一条毯子。之前的事情渐渐浮现在脑海中，一幕又一幕。

他突然为自己的举动而感到羞耻：他居然像一个野蛮人一样袭击了季玛。现在，像任何一个遇到这种情况的正常omega一样，季玛肯定要躲着他了。

他坐起身，慢慢地活动颈部。这才注意到房间里还有其他人。季玛正在沙发上，以一个并不舒适的姿势弓着腰埋头睡觉。

他的心喜悦地疼痛起来，充满一种费解的温柔。他试图悄悄起身，但是床随着他的动作嘎吱作响。季玛惊悸了一下，猛地坐起来，睡眼朦胧地看向他，“瓦洛佳？”刚睡醒的时候，他的声音有点嘶哑。“你醒了？”

“对。”弗拉基米尔含糊地应了一声。

他显然对自己的体力过于乐观。听声音就知道，他头痛得受不住了。

“奥尔嘉给你打了一针镇静剂，以防你做出……无法挽回的事情。”

他点点头，果然在床边的小桌上找到了止痛药，就着凉水吞了一片，又躺了回去。

止痛药也许只是一种安慰剂，但是出人意料，他很快就感到好点了。

季玛捂着嘴打了个哈欠，上下眼皮打架。

“你为什么坐在这里？”弗拉基米尔翻了个身，面对着季玛。

季玛显然有点不自在了，他小心答道：“我还不想回家，在确定你一切都好之前。”

“不，我是说，你为什么要坐在沙发上睡觉，弓着腰？你这是要了三个人的命。”

他们之间的距离仿佛被拉近了。弗拉基米尔的信息素在房间里飘散着，好像他并没有迫使季玛离他近一点，他永远也不会失去“他的”omega，他与他不仅仅是匹配，他完全就是为他而生。

“我觉得，在没有邀请的情况下就爬上总统的床……这样不是很方便。”季玛犹豫着开了个玩笑。

眼睛终于适应了黑暗，现在他清楚地看到了季玛，眼里还有恐惧，手指神经质地揪住膝盖上的布料，他甚至能听见他砰砰的心跳。

“季玛……你知道我现在能够自控了，我不会再那样做的”

“如果那样做的不是你呢？”季玛闷闷地问道，随后又陷入沉默。

弗拉基米尔禁不住微笑了。他忽略了一个事实，那就是alpha总是渴望结合，而omega对结合的渴望也不比alpha少，也就是说季玛必然经历过类似的袭击。

“季玛……”弗拉基米尔刻意地压低了声音，听起来就像情人间的低语，他实在太知道怎样蛊惑人。“别犯傻，现在回家已经太晚了。对我们来说，明天会非常漫长和艰苦。所以，脱掉衣服，上床来吧。”

季玛看了他一会儿，动手脱掉了自己的外套，然后是衬衣。弗拉基米尔观赏了一场即兴的脱衣舞。即便他脱得很快，脱得枯燥无趣，他也还是欣赏着他的每一个动作。在他闪烁的目光下，季玛钻到了被子底下，和他躺在一起。

他急切地将他拉到自己身边，埋头去闻他的头发，汲取那种甜美的气息。季玛像哽住了似的，呼吸急促，他却没有更进一步的举动，只是给德米特里盖好被子，隔着这一层薄薄的织物，他的手放在他的后背上，轻轻地抚摸着。

他们静静躺着，弗拉基米尔几乎要睡着了，季玛愤愤不平地小声说：“你不问一问吗？”

“问什么？”半梦半醒中，弗拉基米尔一时间没有明白他在说什么。

“你知道的。”季玛把头埋进了他的怀里。

弗拉基米尔发出了一声轻笑。“事实上，我本来准备明天下午问的，但如果你坚持的话……德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，不知道您是否愿意给我这个荣幸，让我完全地拥有您，使您成为我的omega？”

季玛立刻跳起来压在他身上：“完全的？”

“毫无疑问，”弗拉基米尔平静地确认。“我不能接受比这更少的东西，特别是和你。”

世界上有三种类型的伴侣关系：一，自由关系，alpha与omega之间只有性的关系而没有联结；二，部分关系，有性的关系也有联结，但是并不步入婚姻，各自可以与beta结婚；还有最后一种——完全关系，包括了性与联结，以及婚姻。

如果弗拉基米尔想要的是完全关系，这也就意味着季玛将不得不和斯韦特兰娜离婚。

“我知道这并不是一个容易的决定，所以我才想明天再问你，为了……”

“我明白。”季玛打断了他。他静静躺着，凝视着天花板，似乎在思索着什么。弗拉基米尔真诚地希望这不是他的问题，所以他也不说话了，只是看着他的侧影，这是个寻常难见的角度，季玛的胸腔起起伏伏，弗拉基米尔突然难以自抑，将手掌覆盖在他的心脏上。

季玛转头问道，“你是真的想要和我在一起，还是仅仅出于旧式的尊严才这样要求？”

听起来是很认真的。

“从我遇到你的第一天起，我就知道你和我匹配。和你工作一开始就非常容易，你好像会读我的心。在今天以前，索布恰克介绍我们认识就像一个幸运的巧合，但是现在……我不知道该怎么说了……这就是命运吧。哪怕你用抑制剂隐藏你的气味，哪怕我们在那个时间我们并没有遇到，我也还是会找到你。从你的脚印，从你残余的气味里面，我还是会找到你。”

“圣彼得堡很大的。”季玛轻声说，声音里半是犹疑，半是温柔。听到这些话，他还是高兴的，下腹因为对这个alpha的渴望而一阵痉挛，他压在他身上吻他，感觉无以言表。弗拉基米尔发出一声低低的咆哮，逼近他，但是立刻又停下了，仅仅只是在他的肩膀上落下了一个轻柔的吻，那里的皮肤下面，一个小小的鼓包在轻轻搏动着。“在婚礼和联结之后，我们还有很多时间。”

季玛失望地吐出一口气。弗拉基米尔抱着他，闭上眼睛，那意思是，现在该睡觉了。他依偎在他的脖子上。窗外夜莺啼唱，警卫在夜色中在轻声交谈。季玛安静、均匀的呼吸融汇在这些熟悉的声响中。在一段漫长的日子里，弗拉基米尔第一次感觉到了幸福和安宁。

……

克里姆林宫的流言传播得有多快，德米特里总是感到惊奇，特别是事实上只有少数几人知道弗拉基米尔见了一些omega。而仅仅两天后克宫与白宫就已经开始在议论普京和梅德韦杰夫的关系。

奥尔嘉非常生气，弗拉基米尔要求过她不要泄露这个消息，她却没能做到。她丢掉自己所有的冷静和傲慢，在狂怒中冲进了季玛的办公室。

“奥尔嘉，冷静些。你没法堵上所有人的嘴。”

季玛摇着头，确实是很奇怪，对于这些流言，他既不愤怒，也不恐惧。每当他想到弗拉基米尔，坏的念头就消失了。爱情使他成了一个傻瓜，好像他还只有十五岁似的。这确实愚蠢，荒谬，禁忌，然而他是幸福的，他不会为了这些小事而毁掉自己的生活。

“对，但就是很烦人！这到底有什么好议论的？”

“您认真的吗？总统和总理要建立联结了，您却问人们为什么要议论？据我所知，他们还在打赌呢。”

“但是他们在笑……”奥尔嘉突然停住了，“等等，您怎么知道的？”

季玛得意地笑。舍米亚金娜愤怒地大叫，“别告诉我你也打赌了！”

“我只能这么说，我这么做是经过最高管理层的允许的。”

“我想我知道谁会赢了……”

他们的谈话被弗拉基米尔的突然出现打断了。他一走进这房间，奥尔嘉就想起一大堆要办的紧急事项，冲季玛促狭地挤挤眼睛然后飞速遁走。德米特里看到他，有些发呆，他还不习惯自己有了一个alpha，因而经常感到不知所措。弗拉基米尔显然有同样的感觉，但是他整理思绪的速度要快得多。他向季玛走近了几步，后者从椅子上跳起来，拥抱了他。

“真奇怪，明明你就在隔壁大楼，我也可以随时过来找你，可我还是会想你……”

“瓦洛佳，出什么事了？”

弗拉基米尔无力地倒在椅子里，揽住了季玛的腰。

他非但没有冷静下来，反而更加不安了。

“弗拉基米尔，别用你那套克格勃做派跟我说话！已经过去两周了，我们已经宣布了……会面结果。我知道肯定有问题会出现，告诉我！”

弗拉基米尔慢慢地抓住他的腰，开始说，“你还记不记得，我们讨论过婚礼，那时候我们还以为是我们自己的事情？但是，我们搞错了。”

“怎么，美国人说要来？”

弗拉基米尔沉重地叹了一口气，平静，但是认真地说，“你知道问题在哪里，我的朋友，因为你和我占据了这个国家最高的位置，美国人觉得这是我的又一个骗局，现在又出了克里米亚的事情。一方面，我理解他们，但是他们要求的……”

“他们到底要求什么？一个英国那样的皇室婚礼吗？”

“他们要求公开一切过程。”

在最初的几秒，笑容还停留在季玛的脸上，他还没明白他说了什么，然后他缓慢后退，突然跳了起来，弗拉基米尔都来不及把他抓住。

他想说些什么，但是季玛歇斯底里地大喊：“不，不，不，不，不，别碰我！你不能对我提出这种要求！”

“我明白，我并没有向你要求任何事情。如果你不想这么做，我们可以都取消掉。”

季玛愤怒地抬头看他。

“或者可以把他们都派走，美国的，欧盟的，还有我们自己的——我们两个人结婚。你想要这样吗？”

季玛还是浑身发抖，好像还没有从恐慌和歇斯底里中恢复，他挤出了一个可怜的，近似于微笑的表情。弗拉基米尔的心因为他的痛苦而痛苦，身体里的每一个细胞都能感受到他的omega有多么恐惧，整个世界都坍缩在他惊恐的眼神中，而他唯一能做的就是将他拉到自己身边，安抚性地亲吻他的脸颊和额头。

“季玛，季莫奇卡，”弗拉基米尔低语道，“其他人怎么样，我不在乎，我唯一担心的就是你……”

他还想说话，但是季玛突然埋头去闻他西装衣领上熟悉的古龙水味道。

“我知道，”季玛抬起了头，“但是你自己也说过，这个世界并不会考虑我们自己怎么想。我也知道，最有可能的是，你为了解决这件事情已经联系了你能联系的所有人。如果你真的告诉了我，说明你已经毫无办法。”他的声音有些轻微的颤抖，但还是努力维持着自控。“所以，我们别无选择，只能举办一个愚蠢的皇室婚礼，宴请全世界的来宾。而我对你只有一个请求。”

弗拉基米尔紧紧地吻着他的额角，他将会同意他的任何要求，一朵鲜红的玫瑰，又或者是克里米亚。“赶紧办，我不能再等了。”

季玛说的是“我不能”，而不是“我不想”，于是一切都已决定。弗拉基米尔保证：“只要三周。我本人亲自监督。”季玛又一次埋头到他的西装外套里，深呼吸着试图平复。弗拉基米尔轻抚着他的背，心里恨不得把奥巴马和他的幕僚们剜心剔骨。

……

弗拉基米尔的速度令人惊讶，他真的在三周内就安排好了这场愚蠢的婚礼。仪式开始之前，季玛绕着大厅转圈，试图平息自己的恐惧。斯维塔在一张桌子旁边找到了他。

“你在担心吗？”她抓住他的胳膊问。

“没关系，每个人在婚礼前都会担心。如果你觉得这样问能叫我冷静，那完了，我并没有。”

他的手有些颤抖，斯维塔吻了他的两边脸颊：“那一大群人什么也不是。重要的只有你和瓦洛佳。已经经历了那么多了，现在可不能转身逃跑。”

季玛轻轻地微笑了，拥抱了她，他们沉默了片刻。

“我能问你个问题吗？”

在多年的婚姻之后，听到斯维塔说这种话，他感到有些奇怪。她问：“找到那个命中注定的人，是什么感觉？”

“说起来很蠢，但是……就像你一直以来都在黑暗中徘徊，只能摸索着行走，虽然一直安慰自己说没事，但还是怕得发疯……然后你绊到了，摔倒了，有人把你扶起来，说一切都好。然后……你还是在黑暗中徘徊，但是不再害怕了，因为你已经知道了，你不是一个人。”

“那么等你离开这个房间的时候，一定要记住这一点。”

“我开始后悔离开你了。”

“可别，”斯维塔在笑，“结婚二十多年了，我一直准备着像今天这样的事情发生。顺便，我跟律师谈过话了，还有些文件要签字。”

“嗯，怎么？你还要打官司，把我的宝贝要走更多吗？”季玛开玩笑地说。

斯维塔又笑了，拍打前夫的肩膀：“如果我要走了多罗菲，你会不会原谅我？”

“不会。什么我都可以原谅你：房子，车子，钱，但是你居然要走了我的猫！”

“给你买只新的怎么样？”弗拉基米尔的声音把他俩吓了一跳。

“听见吗！弗拉基米尔说给你买只新的！”

“最好还是给你买只新的。”德米特里带着一丝希望提议。

“季玛，你在说什么呀，”斯维塔装出一副愤愤不平的样子，“我怎么能接受一个已婚男人的礼物！”弗拉基米尔也大笑起来。斯维塔拍拍前夫的胸口，洋洋得意地离开了房间。

季玛摇着头：“如果伊利亚知道了我们争夺的是多罗菲而不是他，他要杀了我们的。”

“伊利亚已经是个大孩子了。”瓦洛佳从背后抱住了他。

“你担心吗？”

“有一点。”一提到婚礼，紧张的感觉立刻去而复返。弗拉基米尔钟情地吻着他不久后将要标记的那个位置。他的存在，还有他的气息，都使他平静下来，好像他的alpha在这里，就一定不会有坏事发生。

门打开了一点，一个助理朝里面窥视。弗拉基米尔看见这个人，缓缓点了一下头。他吻了他的额角，后退一步。“时间到了。忍耐一下，仪式不会持续很久的。”

弗拉基米尔一离开房间，季玛立刻丢掉了冷静自持的面具。他已经感到难以呼吸了，只好猛扯领带，可是并没有轻松一点，好像这条蓝色的，光滑的织物正在他的脖子上收紧。旷日持久的焦虑和恐惧此刻又回到了他的心里。

他恐惧的是，自己并不值得一个alpha，世界上没有人会爱他。他的手还是在发抖。

他也要离开这个房间，去往亚历山大厅，如果那里没有人在等待着他……如果弗拉基米尔想错了，其实他并不能使他快乐？如果这一切都是一个弥天大错？他也知道这不合情理，但他就是控制不住这样去想。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”杜沃克维奇打开门看进来。“该您出场了。”却只看见一条松松垮垮的领带，一双惊恐的眼睛。

阿尔卡季紧张地环顾一圈，溜进来走向自己的领导。“您得冷静一点。”他碰了一下他的领带，“我可以吗？”季玛点点头，杜沃克维奇小心地替他收紧领带，抚平西装外套上的褶皱。

“现在我们必须要走了，外面有记者。尽量表现得开心一点，好吗？”

“这可是我的婚礼，我怎么开心得起来？”

杜沃克维奇猛地推开门：“是的，您是一个再普通不过的新娘！”这句话逗得德米特里发笑了。

外面确实有记者，不多，但闪光灯还是使人头晕目眩。德米特里微笑着，向某个方向的人群挥手，闪光灯于是亮得更加频繁。杜沃克维奇向他招手，他必须要向前走了。巨大的亚历山大厅，红毯似乎无穷无尽，金色大门几乎没有声息地打开，里面亮光如泄，他有一瞬间的失明，在门槛处僵住了片刻，突然想要像个孩子一样闭上眼。

他是听见，而不是看见人们是如何从座位上起身祝贺他的。“俄罗斯联邦总理德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫。”一个熟悉的声音高声念诵。

他的眼睛慢慢适应了枝形吊灯熠熠的光辉，一阵惊骇忽然流遍全身，使他呼吸不稳。数十双眼睛，这世界上最有权势的十几个人都在目不转睛地盯着他，等待没有人知道是什么的东西。

在他身后，阿尔卡季提心吊胆地假咳，提醒他继续向前，但他就是丝毫不能移动。他不敢看其他人的脸，胃里仿佛绞成一团。然后，就像三十年代出的一部愚蠢的电影似的，他往大厅里环视一圈，看见了台上，弗拉基米尔正在大主教身边等待着他，拧着眉毛，面容严厉而坚定……他什么也看不见了，只是凭着感觉向前走，温柔的笑容洋溢在脸上，就像一阵风吹过了，他心里充溢着幸福，像一个充饱了的气球。

他决然地迈步向前，似乎没有丝毫犹豫。阿尔卡季如释重负地吐出一口气。季玛知道他为什么担心，而他的恐惧和焦虑都已经无影无踪。弗拉基米尔正在那里，弗拉基米尔在等待着他。他行走在红毯之上，四周的面孔全都模糊一片，而这都是无所谓的。

路途已到尽头，季玛在瓦洛佳身边停下，对他喜悦地一笑，他们转向了大主教。

大主教以一种探询的目光注视着他，他点点头表示自己已经下定决心，主教开始念婚礼誓词。

弗拉基米尔的指尖碰到了他的手腕，季玛轻微地缩了一下，仿佛一阵电流传遍全身，当弗拉基米尔在他身边的时候，他总是会这样。主教还在念那老一套，两个人都听得心不在焉。这套婚礼上必须完成的誓词要念将近十分钟，都是些熟悉的词汇：“牢不可破的联结”，“命运”，“上天之力”。

瓦洛佳一直抓着他的手腕安抚他，然后他握住了他的手，他们十指相扣。当大主教对他们说话的时候，季玛差点就没有听见。

“你们可以交换戒指了。”

奥尔嘉立刻上前，带来两枚式样简单的戒指。弗拉基米尔是第一个去拿的，显然是拿错了，因为奥尔嘉的脸色登时一变，使劲瞟着另一枚戒指。瓦洛佳一笑，拿起了另一枚，季玛为这个小小的误会而微笑，向他伸出了手。

金属环是冰凉的，但是他知道它很快就会被皮肤温暖起来。弗拉基米尔向他伸出了手，他把自己的手放进他的手里，立刻感到了他传来的热度。

弗拉基米尔把他带到一个沙发上。大厅里的人似乎全都屏住了呼吸——此刻如此安静。弗拉基米尔看着他的眼睛，开始解开他的领带，“蓝色很适合你。”他耳语道，但是太安静了，他的话就像在大厅里回荡似的。

就像一个滑稽的巧合，红色也非常适合瓦洛佳，而他——最起码在弗拉基米尔看来，蓝色也是适合他的。

意识到弗拉基米尔也感觉非常糟糕，德米特里向他露出了一个鼓励的微笑。有时候，在所爱之人身上制造疼痛要比自己忍受要来得困难得多。

衬衣的扣子已被全部解开，季玛动了动肩膀，西装外套滑落下去，他坐到沙发上。弗拉基米尔轻抚他的面颊，绕到他身后，手在他的肩膀和脖颈上流连不去，把他的衬衣拉得更低了些。他抓住他的手腕，把他按向自己，亲吻他的脖颈。这个吻使季玛颤抖不已。弗拉基米尔在他耳边低声说:“我爱你。”而后他的牙齿缓慢地，坚定地刺了下去。

痛得很厉害。季玛小声呜咽着抽搐起来，而弗拉基米尔只是将他按得更紧，使他不能移动。

牙齿刺得更深，像是有电流传遍他的全身——是那种难受的意思。他痛得蜷缩起来，一股热流顺着他的脊椎往下，然后……一切都结束了，只留下一种悸动着的钝痛。

弗拉基米尔退开，但依旧握着他的手。德米特里感到有血顺着伤口往下流。人们纷纷起身喝彩，厅内掌声如沸。他踉跄着站起来，忍住疼痛露出笑容。弗拉基米尔把他拉到自己身边，季玛为这个动作尴尬地退缩了一下，但是现在，他确实是可以靠在他身上的。

佩斯科夫和季玛科娃也到台上来了，这是为了“掩护”他们离开。当弗拉基米尔让他通过那扇门的时候，他听到佩斯科夫声音平稳地开始讲话。

弗拉基米尔的私人医生，也就是亚历山大·彼得洛维奇，在那个房间里等着他们。

“您感觉怎么样，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”

“很糟。”季玛悲哀地承认。他非常想要任性一下，但还是忍住了这种冲动。

“但是可以忍受。”

“而且必须忍受。”

医生叹气：“有必要打一针麻醉剂，问题是标记的伤口该怎么办。”他拿来一个小小的注射器。季玛觉得自己会从此开始对这种型号感到讨厌。

“会有点痛。”

药液闻起来像酒精，弗拉基米尔抱着他，以防他突然乱动。医生先用过氧化氢擦洗伤口，然后小心地拭去气味刺鼻的粉色泡沫。棉布触碰到伤口的时候，弗拉基米尔感到了他的每一次颤抖。在季玛的肩膀上，他清楚地看到了自己的牙齿留下的痕迹。

针头刺进皮肤的时候，季玛哀叫一声，但并没有动。

“嘘，季莫奇卡，耐心些！”

这种药必须要缓慢注射，但针管还是很快就空了。弗拉基米尔说：“您可以走了。”医生刚想说点什么，“但是……”看到弗拉基米尔的眼神后，他不再说什么，还是走了。

瓦洛佳扶他躺下，小心地不去碰到他的伤口，他几乎像搂着一个小孩子一样搂着季玛。眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。只有在电影里，一个人才会面不改色地忍受痛苦，在现实中并不是这样的。

“你做得很好。”弗拉基米尔轻轻地吻了季玛，吻得轻柔缓和，试图使他不要那么痛。季玛的脸上也有泪痕，但他显然在为自己不能控制情绪而感到羞耻。他疲倦地闭上眼睛，享受着他的抚摸。

“我很好。”他露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“骗人精。麻醉起效的时候告诉我。”

伤口依然在流血，在他的衬衣上留下暗红的斑点。几分钟后，季玛嗅了一下，说：“好像已经起效了。”

弗拉基米尔扶他坐起来，桌子上还有医生留下的绷带和药膏。他给他涂上药膏，缠上绷带的时候，季玛安静地坐着，只是潮湿的，哭红的眼睛还在转啊转的。

“痛吗？”

季玛转过头，好奇地去瞄标记的伤口：“还不都是你干的。”

弗拉基米尔在他的额头上轻轻弹了一下，“别取笑我。”

绷带缠好了，弗拉基米尔用湿棉片擦去血迹，递给他一件新的衬衣。看着他穿衣服的时候，他感到喜悦，强烈地想要吻他，想要抚摸他突出的肩胛骨。

“你没事吧？”季玛语气平静，声音里却流露出奇怪，体内的那个omega因为弗拉基米尔的眼神而苏醒了。

“好得很，快穿衣服。”弗拉基米尔温和地说，转过身去。他的心已经安定下来。

他尽力控制自己的渴望，心知到了晚上会有机会弥补他所错过的。季玛傲娇地哼了一声，开始系领带。

领带这种东西，自己打是不太方便。弗拉基米尔还是走了过去：“我来帮你吧。”

帮他系领带的时候，季玛盯着他看，目光闪闪烁烁。弗拉基米尔整理好他的衣领，终于受不了了，吻了吻他的额头：

“弄好了。”他说，“再没别的了，还要去喝几个小时的酒，接受祝贺，然后我有一个小小的惊喜要给你。”

“然后我们终于可以上床了？”

弗拉基米尔笑出了声，季玛跳了起来：“到底什么样的惊喜啊？”

“告诉你就没意思了。我们该走了，还有宴会要去。”

……

宴会规模很小，至少相对于两个大人物的婚礼而言是小的。有其他国家的代表前来祝贺，尽管不是很真诚。

几杯香槟下肚，德米特里眼睛发亮，脚下不稳，自己跟几位客人随意聊天。

弗拉基米尔在向绍伊古和几个副手做最后的嘱咐。

“您可以带着您的人赶紧走吗？”绍伊古问，杜沃克维奇在一边发出窃笑。

“这么快就想摆脱我，占据我的位置？”弗拉基米尔装出一副遭到背叛的样子。

“工作无止境，担子重成山，每天被部长骚扰，被政策烦死，怎么还会想要更多？我少说了什么吗？”

“还有国家杜马。”杜沃克维奇提示道。

“对。”绍伊古点头。

“你为之努力的不是工作，而是梦想。”弗拉基米尔笑道，拍了拍朋友的肩。“我很确定，你可以替我抵挡一个星期的。”

“你们到底要去哪里啊！”谢尔盖还是冲他挥了挥手，“赶紧溜吧，不然就走不掉了。”

他转过身，看到了正与马特维延科闲聊的德米特里。他穿过人群向他走去，仿佛破开冰层。碰到的人都在看他，有人讨厌，有人喜悦，但他毫不在意，他的眼中只有一个人。

“瓦莲京娜·伊万诺夫娜，很抱歉，但是我得把德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇从您这里带走一会儿。”

马特维延科向他点头致意，然后走开了。季玛突然笑了：“不知道为什么，但我很喜欢你叫我的名字和父名。”

瓦洛佳附在他的耳边说：“现在是时候开溜了。”

“这样不会太不礼貌吗？”季玛同样小声说。

一位著名歌手刚刚上台，转移了所有人的注意。弗拉基米尔拉着他走进一道隐蔽的暗门，穿过厨房，一辆同样不起眼的车在后门处等待着。

季玛先上了车，弗拉基米尔殿后，说：“开车吧。”

司机报告说：“因为您的婚礼，有几条街封锁了。必须要改变路线。”

弗拉基米尔点点头，车子于是开始行驶，季玛靠在他的肩上打盹，而他在灰色窗玻璃后看着这座城市。霓虹灯与广告灯牌闪闪发亮，街道上有零星的行人，他想起了另一个莫斯科，在1996年看到的那个，而那些古老的建筑还保持着原样，而他为此感到喜悦。

路上没什么车，他们很快到了一个私人机场，那里停着一架飞机。司机下车去取行李，他弄醒了季玛。

“醒醒，我们到了。”

“到哪儿了？”

“机场。”

一些工作人员在等在登机梯脚下，季玛几乎都认识他们了。

巨大的白色机身反射着机场的灯光，弗拉基米尔也喜爱这幅景象。

他们坐到了座位上。仅仅十分钟后，飞机便开始拉升，飞向南方。

“你不问问我们去哪里吗？”平常好奇心很重的人现在却一言不发，使他有点警惕起来了。

梅德韦杰夫嘲弄地一笑：“求求啦！好像除了索契还有地方可去似的。”

“看来我倒很有预见性。”

季玛解开了自己的安全带，跟弗拉基米尔坐在一起，“我很喜欢。”季玛吻了他的脸颊，继续说，“我甚至要说，我爱你的预见性。”

可是有那么一瞬间，他的眼神变得陌生了——严肃，忧虑，有点儿恐惧，但是他随即眨了眨眼，又笑了起来。弗拉基米尔正要问，他却突然开始吻他的脖颈，一路向下。Omega的亲近使他头脑中所有的理智都消失了。他脱掉他的西装外套丢到地板上。季玛以他一贯的守旧，规规矩矩地解着他衬衣上那些细小的纽扣。

门无声地开了，一位空乘高高兴兴地进来：“您需要些什么吗？”看到眼前过于私密的场景，说了句“抱歉”，她飞快地溜了。

季玛推开了弗拉基米尔，声音里有种一贯的凝重：“我怎么有种感觉，好像全世界都在反对我们上床？”

弗拉基米尔安慰他：“我们还有很多时间的，现在最好再打一针，换个绷带。”

季玛叹着气，还是爬下来，从地上捡起自己的衣服。

“总是这样，适应了就好了。”

季玛苦笑，把衬衣从他疼痛的肩膀上拉下来。利多卡因仍在起效，打这一针对他来说只是不适，而不是疼痛。

Omega的再生能力是很强的，几天过后，alpha咬过的地方只会留下一道白色的疤痕，而这比所有的婚戒都要可靠。

打完针后，弗拉基米尔去找了那个倒霉的空乘，请她不要担心，并且要了一瓶香槟。

有个笑话说“新人在自己的婚礼上没有时间吃饭”，他以为只是笑话而已，然而在他和季玛的婚礼上他们不光没空吃饭，甚至无法好好庆祝。

……

到达索契的时候他们相当快乐。季玛疲倦不堪地倒在床上，弗拉基米尔正在脱衣服，而他又露出了那种在飞机上时曾在他脸上一闪而过的表情。

弗拉基米尔把衬衣挂在椅背上，坐到床边。

“也许现在可以告诉我出什么事了吗？”

季玛惊慌地抓住了他的手腕，他声音颤抖。

“所以，一切都结束了吗？我们已经是快乐结局？”他皱着眉头，显出一种痛苦的表情，“请你告诉我……现在一切都没事了，我们已经经受了足够的考验？”

“前面有什么并不重要，我不会让任何事情在你身上发生。”

季玛脱口而出：“原谅我。”

“原谅什么？”

他又踌躇了一会儿：“有时候我会想，如果我没有用那么久的抑制剂，事情会怎么样，但是我确实……”

“而我，”瓦洛佳打断了他，“与你在一起我确实非常快乐。在我还不知道你是我的omega的时候，我就喜欢和你在一起。这就是为什么我一定要拉你到莫斯科，因为我需要你。现在我明白了，即使是在那个时候，也有某种东西在吸引着我走向你。你不需要为任何事情道歉。我从第一次见面时就是爱你的，即使我自己都没有意识到。”

现在他应该去洗个澡，去给绍伊古打电话，但他只是很快地脱掉衣服，钻到被子底下，跟季玛躺在一起。今夜还是无事发生，因为他们都太疲倦了。德米特里整个人压在他身上，在这一刻，他感到自己所做的非常正确。身体里的每一根骨头都感到安宁。他很快乐，上帝啊，此刻他是多么快乐。

“想要我告诉你一个秘密吗？”他在季玛耳边低声说。

“想。”

“他们对我的描述都不贴切……有人问我一生中最快乐的时刻，你知道我想到的是什么吗？为了体面，我应该说是在我有了女儿的时候，或者是当上总统的时候。但是我想到的是你，我第一次闻到你的气味的那一天。而现在我们躺在这里，很黑，很安静。我所求的再不能更多。”

季玛只是哼了一声，但他知道他正在微笑。

季玛的气味闻起来有了些细微的不同，如果这是因为他们的联结就好了，他是他一个人的。现在，就像他保证过的，他绝对不会放开手。

……

普京叫他来最好是有什么大事。

他整个星期都不舒服，非常容易生气。刚刚才见了绍伊古，他洒的古龙水味道有点难闻，一整个小时他都控制不住地恶心反胃，现在就情绪很坏。

他冲进那间办公室，正想抱怨两句，却看到拉夫罗夫和杜沃克维奇也在这里。前者懒洋洋地仰躺在沙发上，而阿尔卡季坐在桌边作乖巧状。

“出什么事了？”他紧张兮兮。

“为什么一定要出事？”阿尔卡季惊讶道。

好像这个鬼地方还能出什么不同情况似的。

“所以？”季玛把手里的文件夹丢到桌子上，坐到拉夫罗夫旁边。

“您还真是一如既往地正确，我们确实遇到了一点小麻烦。”

“告诉我吧。”

“两周后，美国人要举办一场重要的峰会。根据必须严格遵守的外交礼仪，所有总统都必须携第一夫人出席。”

“听起来没那么坏，但是不止是这样，对吗？”

普京和其他人交换眼色：“你就是我们的第一夫人。”

“我知道啊，不是很乐意，但我确实知道。”

“除此之外，你还是我们的总理，你同时担任了这两个职务。”

他好像只是在看着虚空，过了一会儿才转转眼珠，叹一口气：”所以，根据法律，普京和我不能同时离开这个国家。这个峰会有什么参加的必要吗？”他看向拉夫罗夫。

谢尔盖·维克多维奇摇头：“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，请相信我，如果我能把美国人和这个峰会一起丢得远远的，我马上就会这么做的。不幸的是，如果我们拒绝参加，就必然会失去一些东西。目前的形势，制裁，叙利亚，我们承担不起。”

“您想要我考虑一下，是吗？”季玛慢慢往下滑，靠着沙发闭上眼睛，偏头痛，太阳穴处一阵一阵跃动的疼痛，但他不能就这样起身走掉。

他在脑子里仔细检查所有的选项，然而全都不如人意。

“对我们来讲，最不利的选项就是不参会，表明我们坚持国内政策。”

拉夫罗夫正想说什么，他打个手势制止了他。

“第二个选项，公然无视宪法，两个人同时离开国家，这也不是我们头一次无视宪法了。但是由于反对派的活动，这也不是最妥当的。”

“请跟我讲讲第三个选项吧。”普京温和地开口道。他语气坚定，隐隐有恳求的意思。

“我们可以颁布一个法条，说由于俄罗斯联邦总统的行政需要，以及目前总理与第一夫人职责的重合，诸如此类，什么什么……”

杜沃克维奇一直仔细做着记录，突然抬起头来：“正式文件里不能写什么什么这种话！”

普京和拉夫罗夫笑了，阿尔卡季的脸上也闪过一丝狡黠的笑容。

“确实，还有第四个选项。”梅德韦杰夫犹豫着说。

普京看了他一会儿：“大家都走吧。”

拉夫罗夫优雅地起身，冲他们点头致意，和杜沃克维奇一起出去了。

房间里只剩两个人，这时，他才大声说：“选项四——换一个总理。”

“想都别想！”普京咆哮道，从座位上跳了起来。

“所有人都会要求你这么做的：最开始是反对派，最后是我们的国家杜马。”季玛显得心平气和，“在我之前，没有人同时拥有过这两种身份。但事情还是会这样发展。”

“这不是让我换掉你的理由。如果没有人保护我的背后，这个位置上就会爬满老鼠，咬我的喉咙！而你……你是唯一一个我可以依靠的。”

为了这个，季玛埋头到他的肩膀上，叹息起来，然而普京刚刚说的却并不是实话。他知道普京不会拿他来交易任何东西，现在他也不在乎。

经过这么一出，他的头痛渐渐减弱，也不想吐了。他瓮声瓮气地问：“所以你决定了吗？”

“还是想想新法条怎么写吧，这个办法还不错。”

好像真的还有别的办法似的。

好像事情会有什么不同似的。

……

“你没事吧？”普京看他样子不对。

他只是瞥了他一眼，眼神火烫，脸色却苍白，眼下全是青痕，无力地躺倒在座位上。

飞机开始拉升，季玛希望升空后能好受点，但他的希望显然没有什么作用。

“你在想什么？”

“也许不该让你来。你要不要看医生？”

季玛躺倒在沙发上，闭着眼睛，头枕着弗拉基米尔的腿。

“你开玩笑吗？我不去，拉夫罗夫不把我活吃了，然后他还要抱怨消化不良！等我们回去了，我一定看医生。”

弗拉基米尔摸摸他的头：“差不多要飞十一个小时，现在先好好睡一觉，好吗？”

季玛点头，在心里过了一遍食物被人下毒的可能性，但是仍旧毫无头绪。每一次他呕吐的时候，弗拉基米尔都会起身，到盥洗室门口看着他。有时候他对此感到讨厌，但是每当瓦洛佳把温暖的手掌放到他冰冷、汗湿的额头上，他确实是感激他的。

飞机着陆时极其难受，等起落架终于触到地面，他才松了一口气。在华盛顿迎接他们的是照相机的闪光，以及一个慵懒的夏夜。他们轻快地走过红毯，走过集聚如云的记者，向人群挥手，随后又钻进车里。

到了酒店，季玛用的第一个房间就是浴室。他忘了关门，弗拉基米尔出于谨慎往里张望，看到他抱着马桶瘫坐在地板上。

弗拉基米尔从置物架上扯下一条毛巾来，又倒了一杯水，坐到他身边。季玛看看四周是否还有人，满脸难受的表情。

“你怎么了，季莫奇卡？也许我们还是应该叫医生来？”

“然后明天让美国人对此议论纷纷？不了谢谢。”

“好吧。”

普京扶着他站起来，去了床上，帮他脱掉衣服，小心地把他裹在被子里，自己搬了个椅子到床边，坐下来读文件，不时地看看睡着的梅德韦杰夫。

他担心他的状况，但从各种方面来说，季玛还是对的。这三天他们都要坚持住，然后就可以回家了。

第二天早上，季玛好一点了，尽管呕吐还在持续追击，但总的来说，比昨天还是好些。

会议期间他们分开了：普京要去开那些冗长无聊的会，季玛要和其他的第一夫人一起参加“文化项目”。

晚上，在华盛顿郊区，奥巴马的乡村别墅里，梅德韦杰夫礼貌性地跟默克尔的丈夫互致了几句废话，闻见奥朗德夫人浓郁甜蜜的信息素气味，恶心突然又上升到喉头。

他硬挤出一个笑，快步走向洗手间，心里祈祷着没有人注意到他。然而十分钟后，他打开洗手间的门，该来的还是来了。奥巴马夫人正靠在水池旁边的墙上等他。

他悚然地僵住了，看着她。

“我很抱歉闯进来。”她慢慢地讲话，试图说得尽可能清楚，“你还好吧？”

“嗯……是的，我很好，谢谢你。”

季玛开始洗脸，泼了一些凉水到脸上。米歇尔人很亲切，递给他一条毛巾，然后她问：“你怀孕多久了？”

季玛迷惑地盯着他，脑子里翻译着这句话，轻声笑了：“哦，不是的，我没怀孕！”然而他注意到她端详的神态，突然顿住了：“是吗？”

“我是个alpha，这样的事情我感觉得到。所以，是的，梅德韦杰夫先生，你怀孕了。”

季玛急促地吐出一口气，膝盖发软，腹部的神经全部收紧，他再一次感到恶心，后退几步，坐到一张矮沙发上。米歇尔走过去，坐到他身边，“很吃惊吧，我明白的，但是这是好事呀。”

“真的吗？”季玛却没有把握。

米歇尔笑了，那是温和的好意：“喝点凉水，不要靠近奥朗德夫人，一切都会没事的。”季玛犹豫着点点头。

米歇尔站起来，出去了，留他一个人在那里胡思乱想。他不是有点害怕，他简直是吓得要疯。“怀孕”，这个恶心的英语单词在他脑海中盘旋着，使他双手颤抖，冷汗打湿了手心。

他把手揩干，强压恐慌，深呼吸一下，终于站了起来。这个晚上接下来的时间，他做着一直以来自己最擅长的事情——假装一切都好。普京担忧地看了他几眼，终于还是完全将礼节抛诸脑后，走到了他身边，直到他们的车来接，他都再也没有离开过他。

如果是在从前，季玛会很高兴他的陪伴，但是现在，秘密的重压不断增长，他只想一个人呆着。车子开进他们住的酒店，弗拉基米尔抚摸着他的膝盖。他身上有威士忌和雪茄的味道，并不浓，熟悉的alpha信息素气味要强烈得多。这还是本能地安抚了梅德韦杰夫，使他能够迫使自己向他微笑。

他们坐在沙发上，电视里正在播放新闻，莫斯科有几家幼儿园新近开业，季玛问道：“你想要孩子吗？”

这话刚一出口，他立刻就后悔了，因为……普京在笑，笑得很响，随意得使他感到厌恶。“什么，我的吗？”他摇着头说：“你在开玩笑吗？你还记不记得我已经多大年纪了，我看起来更像一个爷爷，而不是父亲。我们现在这样就很好。”他吻了吻他的额头，又坐回去看电视，季玛立刻感到难以呼吸。

他咽下所有的苦涩，撒了个谎：“好像又有点想吐了，我现在就去睡觉，好吗？”普京温柔地吻了他的脖颈，笑着说：“好的，我的太阳。”

门在他身后合上，眼泪立刻就下来了。普京不想要这个孩子，他不需要他。他们的关系从一开始就像一个童话，而现在，那种似乎没有阴翳的快乐终于还是崩溃了。季玛靠着墙，几乎窒息，像有玻璃的碎片插进了他的胸口。

脑海里回荡着普京嘲弄的语气，他睡不着觉。他听见他走进来，小心翼翼地躺在他身边。季玛翻了个身，普京从背后抱住了他，他还是无力抗拒。闭上眼睛，泪水打湿了他的枕头。

…… 

腹部一阵轻微的刺痛，他皱起眉头，昨天已经看过医生了。幸运的是，从美国回来后，普京紧接着又去了克里米亚，然后还得去视察彼尔姆。他知道，总有一天他必须要向他坦白，可现在他还是无法鼓起勇气说出那几句无比简单的话。

说起来很奇怪，自从知道自己怀孕了以后，晕眩和恶心就变得比较容易忍受了。似乎他所经受的痛苦有了更多、更重大的意义。他向弗拉基米尔汇报他的行程，他的日常工作，而这件事情却说不出口。如果弗拉基米尔知道自己有了孩子，他能够很清楚地想象出他的失望来。

如果弗拉基米尔要他自己选呢？他的意思已经很清楚了：他不想要孩子，季玛自己倒也没有想过，但是当自己真的有了一个孩子，他已经无法放弃了。

他和弗拉基米尔的孩子。

斯维塔向他推荐了一个擅长这方面的医生。他已经怀孕五周，医生跟他讲胚胎的情况，说：“已经有两毫米长了。”他的决心随即开始剧烈动摇，突然想要跟人分享这份喜悦，然而却不知道能跟谁讲。

他再不能专心工作。杜沃科维奇和苏尔科夫向他汇报国家大事，他心不在焉地听着，又开始感到恶心，苏尔科夫身上有烟味。

“斯拉瓦，”德米特里小声问，“可以请你坐得远一点吗？”

苏尔科夫和阿尔卡季都看着他，前者惊讶地眨眨眼，有些不悦地挪远了几个位置。

他又说：“别再抽烟了。”

斯拉瓦更惊讶了，他的情绪流露得过于明显，季玛感到有些难为情。然而又一阵恶心袭来，他的羞愧也迅速消失了。

阿尔卡季笑了一下，从德米特里打断的地方继续读报告。一个秘书蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，端着一个托盘，上面是给季玛的茶和给其他人的咖啡。

他看着其他人的杯子，有点馋。从现在起必须要戒咖啡，医生禁止他做的事还有很多。那个孩子，他与弗拉基米尔的孩子总是使他突然想吃东西，然而不管吃的是什么，他都会迅速地开始恶心。

谢天谢地，他们开会的节奏很快，二十分钟后就结束了最后一个问题的讨论，该吃午饭了。

尽管最近胃口不佳，季玛还是试图好好吃饭。他站起来，想送苏尔科夫和杜沃克维奇出门。就在此刻，一阵极为尖锐的疼痛穿透了他的腹部。他剧烈喘气，站都站不直了。

苏尔科夫和杜沃克维奇冲到他身边，抓住他的胳膊，扶他坐在地板上。

“您怎么了？”杜沃克维奇又转向斯拉瓦，大喊道：“叫辆救护车，赶快！”

“不行，不能叫。”

季玛急促地喘息着，抓住了苏尔科夫的衣角。

“手机里存了一个号码……名字是高曼。”斯拉瓦焦急地在号码簿里翻找，打通电话，告诉对面发生了什么事情，季玛闭上眼睛，疼痛还在加剧，他听到阿尔卡季轻声问，“这医生是谁？”

苏尔科夫沉默了几秒，说：“是妇科医生。”

他们沉默着，坐在他身边，等到着那辆私人救护车的到来。警卫帮助他们把季玛抬到地下停车场，送进车里。他抓住阿尔卡季的衣角，喘息着说：“一个字也不许告诉普京！”

那两人顺从地点头，然而保守秘密是毫无希望的。

……

VIP病房有着最好的装潢。有一张舒适的病床，沙发，扶手椅，喝咖啡的矮桌，还有一间浴室。

这里很安静，他能听见有人走近。锁轻悄地响了一声，门打开，随后又合上了。他抱着膝盖坐在病床上，只是盯着电视看。

看到这个场面，弗拉基米尔沉重地叹了一口气，小心地坐到床边，问：“你感觉怎么样？”

“还可以啊。”季玛兀自呼吸，不去看他。

他沉默了一会，又问，“为什么不告诉我？我以为我们的关系……足够牢固，能够经得起这种事情。”

季玛转头看着他，厌恶与愤怒交织在一起：“你说过你不想要孩子。我不知道我该怎样告诉你才能够……不使我们都失望。”

普京的面孔因为费解而扭曲了一瞬，终于想起来了，他大笑道：“天哪，季玛，我不是那个意思！”

他把季玛拉到自己身边，后者精疲力竭，把头埋进他怀里。

“我说我不想要孩子，并不是我不喜欢孩子……”他停顿一下，谨慎地挑选措辞，“我是说，医生，代孕什么的……我并不想。但是听我说，我绝对不会强迫你放弃我们的孩子！”

而季玛抬眼看他，语气非常笃定：“你会的。”

他疑惑地看了他一眼，拿出手机对某人说：“叫医生来。”

季玛去浴室洗了个澡，出来的时候，伊拉里昂·罗曼诺维奇正与普京轻声交谈。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米尔洛维奇，我理解胎盘前置的情况很危险，但对于德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的预测还是乐观的。从第五周或第八周开始可能会有流血现象，所以这段时间需要多加小心。原则上来讲，不管是身体上还是心理上，他都需要保持绝对的平静……”

弗拉基米尔看着坐在自己身边的季玛，握住他的手，“不利的结果……可能性有多大？”

“这要等到第三十四周才能做出判断，现在才只是一个开端，只是希望您多加小心。至于我，请相信我，我会尽力的。”

当他们单独在一起的时候，弗拉基米尔无力地说：

“我可能会失去你的。”

季玛还是忍耐：“我知道，那我们应该怎么办？我知道他们管这个叫终止妊娠，但是……我不能够杀掉这个孩子，我们的孩子。”

弗拉基米尔的手抚摸着柔软的睡衣下他的腹部，季玛轻声地笑：“时间太短了，你什么都感觉不到的。”

“我感觉得到。”弗拉基米尔用耳语般的声音说，他拥抱了他。

“季玛，我非常爱你，你无法想象……我不能够失去你。”

季玛轻轻摩挲他的头发：“你想要孩子吗？”

他把他扶起来，送去床上躺着，自己坐在床边。

“我当然想要，季玛，对我们来说，再没有比这个更好的了。答应我，别再对我隐瞒任何事情，好吗？现在睡吧。”

季玛合上了眼睛。

他快要睡着了，突然又想起了什么，迷迷糊糊地问：“你让谁来接替我的位置？”

“你想要谁？”

他的语气就好像这只是季玛的一个随意的念头，而不是一项重大的决策。

季玛把他拉过来，要他躺在自己身边，对他耳语道：“我要祖布科夫，我觉得他是可以的。”

而弗拉基米尔拥抱了他，亲吻了他的额头。

…… 

那医生满手都是血，口罩上，白大褂上，全是血。心脏猛地一跳，他跳起来冲向那扇门。手碰到门的那一刻，门沉没下去，他冲进客厅，里面变成了一间消毒病室，像恐怖电影的布景。

季玛躺在一张可怕的分娩椅上，双腿分开，身上盖了一条血迹斑斑的床单。他的脸一片惨白，躺在那里，空洞的眼睛瞪视着天花板。

普京的心脏几乎停跳。“天啊……”他喘息着后退一步。

“瓦洛佳！”有人扯他的肩膀。

他颤栗着醒来了，马上坐直身子，揉眼睛，试图摆脱这种垃圾般的睡眠。

绍伊古有点担忧地看着他：“做噩梦了吗？”

普京只是点一下头。尽管其实极度地想要倾诉，但他不愿继续这个话题。

绍伊古一向以洞见闻名，他笑着说：“伊林卡怀着尤伦卡的时候，我都要疯了！一直做噩梦，梦到糟糕的事情。只是没想到你也会这样，考虑到这是你的第三个孩子。”

他想着到底要不要说，最后还是忍不住：“体谅一下吧，如果季玛发现我告诉了你，你就得准备好和新总统一起工作，因为他会把我在花园里活埋了！”

绍伊古笑了，他觉得难以理解，一个像普京这样的人有时候居然也会害怕梅德韦杰夫。

确实少有人知道，总理外表温和，行为蠢萌，其实却头脑敏锐，个性极端。瓦洛佳叹了口气，还是挤出了那句话：“季玛的胎盘不稳定。”

谢尔盖脸上的笑意倏地消失了：“这是什么意思？听起来不太好。”

普京伸手去够车载酒柜，给自己和谢尔盖各倒了一点干邑。倒得不多，他只是需要一杯酒来帮他倾诉。

“意思是，他随时都可能流血，我也许会失去他们的。普京向他敬酒，仰头把干邑一口喝光。”

“他们？”绍伊古着急地追问，希望他只是口误。

“他们。”弗拉基米尔阴郁地确认了。

干邑是非常好的干邑，谢尔盖却尝不出什么滋味。他们沉默下去：普京不想谈话，绍伊古不知道该说什么。

车子在别墅前平稳地刹住了。普京已经下车，绍伊古突然抓住了他的袖子：“我对此无能为力，但这是你和季玛，我很确定一切都会没事的。如果你突然想找人聊天，我一直都在。”

普京笑着点点头。他从没怀疑过绍伊古，也很高兴命运能将他们聚集在一起。当上总统之后，他身边旧日的朋友已经所剩无几。还能找到人跟他聊聊这种事情总是好的。

普京提议把会议地点选在这栋房子的居住区，够古怪的。但是绍伊古一走进来就明白了原因：季玛坐在一张扶手椅上，腿伸直了，搁在一张矮的软榻上，他一边看平板一边跟祖布科夫讲电话。

看起来他显然地憔悴了：最近几个月，他瘦了很多，眼下有青黑的痕迹，皮肤呈现出病态的苍白。绍伊古飞快地瞄了一眼普京，捕捉到他眼中一闪而过的心痛。而他完全理解自己的朋友：看所爱之人受苦，对自己来说总归不好受。

季玛跟祖布科夫说了再见，把手机和平板放到一边，抬起头来露出一个笑容，在绍伊古的印象中，他从没对任何人笑得那么灿烂过——那么愉快，满是温柔。瓦洛佳快步走到他身边，弯下腰去亲吻他，一个轻柔的，纯洁的吻。绍伊古移开了视线。

他们分开时，季玛又笑了。普京撩起他身上简单的T恤，拍拍他隆起的肚子，很严厉地说：“不许淘气！”

季玛替孩子讲话：“他今天很乖，不要骂了。”场面感人，绍伊古饶有兴趣地看着。德米特里怀孕不久的时候，他们两人接触时还是姿态很足，严格合乎礼仪的。到祖布科夫接任后，季玛就从屏幕上销声匿迹了，是瓦洛佳保护着他，不让他受到一切可能的伤害。

谢廖沙问：“预产期是什么时候？”

“医生说三周后，”季玛回答，“如果他们没有说谎的话。”

“他们确实会说谎，”绍伊古哼了一声，“伊拉从来没有说对过！”

“那也许我很快就可以从这里出去啦！”

“休产假很无聊吗？”谢尔盖又问。

“我知道我们的警卫在这里围了多少圈，都要超过国境线了！你觉得我无聊吗？”他的声音里透着不满，绍伊古却感到放心，忽视了他语气的转变。

“我们要讨论几件事情，你要一起吗？”

季玛摇头拒绝了，“祖布科夫的问题今天已经快把我累死了。好不容易离开几个月，他们又搞得一团糟。”普京轻轻拨弄季玛的头发：“那就歇会吧。”

家里的办公室与他们常用的不同：小得多，也舒服得多。茶和果酱端了上来，他们可以安心讨论事情了。

……

他们工作了差不多三个小时，季玛推开门，说：“佩斯科夫要我来提醒你，你两个小时后有一趟飞机。”

听声音就知道他不高兴，而普京自己也没有兴致去任何地方。但他不能拒绝这次出行，何况，只是去明斯克而已，一个半小时的飞行并不值得担心什么。如果不是那些愚蠢的噩梦的话，他肯定不会担心的。

不知怎么地，普京好像总是闻到浓重的血腥味，尽管他竭力地把这样的想法从脑中赶走。行李已经打包好了，绍伊古和梅德韦杰夫都陪着他。谢廖沙努力给他俩打岔，说起一些闲事：他们刚给最小的孩子养了只狗。季玛因而稍微振奋了一些。

住在城郊，半小时就可以赶到机场，如果住莫斯科城内的话，这个速度就不可能。季玛和谢廖沙一起送他几乎送到飞机上，好像怕他反悔不去了似的。

普京站在登机梯上亲吻季玛：“我很快就回来，明晚就能到家。”

“好的。”季玛喘了一口气，埋头在他的脖子里。

他们这样站了几分钟，季玛直起身，命令道：“快走吧，否则明斯克峰会要是没你，就是因为我哪儿也不让你去！”

以一种绝望的姿势，普京将嘴唇按到他冰凉的额头上，然后猛地抽身离去，像是不顾一切地跳开的。

巨大的波音飞机凌空起飞，透过窗，瓦洛佳看到一个孤独的身影仍旧站在机场的入口处。然后有个人——距离太远了他看不清是谁——走上前来拉着季玛往候机厅的方向走去。普京靠在座椅后背上，闭上眼睛。

车子里，季玛的姿势跟普京一模一样，相似得仿佛镜像，尽管他自己并不知道。

“你还好吗？”绍伊古问。

“好。”季玛病恹恹地笑，“就是累了。”

绍伊古对他左看右看，挺大声地来了一句：“你看起来真的不太好。”

“哦，谢谢。”季玛哼了一声。短暂的停顿之后，他又说：“他告诉你了，是不是？”

绍伊古小心地问：“你生气了吗？”

季玛叹一口气，看向窗外，摇头说：“我很高兴他告诉了你。最近实在是有太多事情落到他身上，而且……”

绍伊古却突然发笑了，打断了他的长篇大论：“你知道吗，这真的很神奇……你们这么在乎对方，可是你们自己偏偏不能好好谈谈！”

季玛沉重地叹气，承认了：“我就是不想说。他和他的事情明明已经到了嘴边，而我也在这里……”

谢尔盖沉默了，这种沉默不知为何却不祥，沉重。

“我们和瓦洛佳是朋友，我很担心你们两个。你要记住……他做的一切事情，都是为了你。而且……如果你生产的时候出了事，会发生什么，我甚至不敢想象。“

季玛的脸痛苦地皱成一团，绍伊古摸了摸他的膝盖：“好了，别太担心，大家……”接下来的话卡在喉咙里，他看到季玛的脸迅速地灰暗了下去。“医院？”他简短地问，开始联系司机。

季玛点点头，急促地呼吸，呼吸，忍受着剧痛侵袭。

绍伊古掏出季玛的手机，拨通医生的号码。像任何军人一样，在危急时刻，他变得更加活跃，说话清晰，简洁。

季玛躺倒在后座上，感觉到自己的意识开始渐渐飘散。

“告诉我……上一次是……”

“是同一次……同一次。”季玛艰难地说，感觉到绍伊古把他卷成一团的外套从头部下方拉下来：“上次是？”

“一个月前。”疼痛稍稍减弱，所以他可以稍微清楚地讲话，“也有过一次发作，然后我不得不躺了两个星期。”

“你要喝点酒吗？”绍伊古怜悯地没有继续质问他。

“要。”

谢廖沙把冰凉的瓶颈凑到他嘴边，喂他喝了几口。

他感到车速在加快，简直是风驰电掣。有一会儿，他以为自己听到绍伊古在祈祷，但他把一切归结为头痛产生的幻觉。谢尔盖一路上都在打电话，但他的大脑被疼痛与恐惧占据，无法集中精神，听不明白他说的什么，。

不知道是谢廖沙的祈祷生了效，还是他也许运气不错，他们很快就到了医院。他被放到轮床上，被推着经过医院无尽的，相同的走廊，绍伊古一直握着他的手。季玛非常感激他，他的感激甚至无法用语言来形容。

到了手术室门口，一个年轻的护士挡住了去路，她坚决地说：“抱歉，您不能进去。”

绍伊古被她严肃的语气吓了一跳，一下停住了，梅德韦杰夫汗湿的，冰冷的的手掌从他手里滑落下去。

他抽搐了一下，一个医生按住他的肩膀，把按回到轮床上。而谢尔盖唯一能做的就是大喊：“我给他打电话了！他把飞机调头了，很快就能赶到。”

季玛还想嘲笑他两句，但沉重的金属门砰地闭合，使他的恐惧陡然加剧。他闭上眼睛，艰难地喘息着，紧紧抓住床单。全副武装的霍尔茨曼从旁边的一条走廊闪了出来。

“好了，情况怎么样呀？”

“别开玩笑了，医生，”季玛愤怒地瞪他，“我要生了！”

“明白啦。”高曼咯咯笑着，摇了摇头。

手术室里，医生温和但是清晰地向他解释：“季玛，按照我说的，我们必须得给你做剖腹产。所以，现在我要给你在脊柱上打一针。会很痛，提前给你警告一下。”

“好。”他的声音微不可闻。

……

他真的很不好，远远称不上没事，然而唯一一个能帮助他的人离他太远了。

外面突然一阵喧哗，有人叫喊。门打开了，一个熟悉的声音在咆哮：“再不给我让开，我就亲手毙了你！我发誓！”

他猛然睁开眼睛，看向光源，祈祷着这不是幻觉。高曼在手术台上忙活，头也不抬地命令道：“放他进来！”

有个女声愤怒地大喊：“这不卫生！”但普京已经冲到他面前，季玛抓住了他伸出的手，按在自己的胸前，仿佛这就是自己的全部生命。

他拉得太用力，普京一个踉跄，差点倒下，但还是稳住了。

他吻了吻他的额角，低声耳语道：“好了，没事了，我在这里，我在你身边。”

“我还以为你来不及了。”季玛也低声说。他的眼睛一阵刺疼，眼泪滑落了下去。

怀孕的时候，即使他努力克制，可荷尔蒙还是日趋失控。但现在他太害怕了，怕得无力去担心别人的想法。

“一切都会好的。”瓦洛佳低声说，“一切都会好的。忍耐一下，会结束的，我们会得到我们的太阳。”

季玛啜泣着闭上眼睛，抓住他的手腕，将普京的手按在他的脸颊上。

他们不再说话了。几个医生简短地交谈，但他们什么也听不明白。

他觉得自己越来越糟了，但还是耐心地什么也不问，只想着，再过几分钟，他就可以抱着孩子，和普京在一起，这一切都是值得的。

那一刻，大家都愣住了，手术室里一片沉寂，然后响起了婴儿嘹亮的哭泣。高曼把孩子包好，送到这对新晋父母面前。

“恭喜，是个女孩。”

弗拉基米尔心头剧跳。医生小心翼翼地把新生的婴儿放在季玛的胸前，他屏住了呼吸。

“天啊......”季玛呼出一口气，瓦洛佳觉得心头一派明亮。

女婴睁开眼睛，明亮的眼神瞅着他们，那眼睛与普京一模一样，但是……更纯洁，更深邃，好像世界都亮了，变得更完美了。

“来，我们要剪断脐带。”护士轻声说，小心地抱起孩子，她突然转向普京：“您会帮我吗？”

他的表情混杂着喜悦和激动，看了一眼季玛，好像在请求他的允许。季玛点了点头，无力地靠在后面，看着他们。

弗拉基米尔按照护士的指示，灵巧地按动剪刀，剪断了脐带。

女婴张开小小的嘴开始哭叫，叫得他脑子嗡嗡作响。护士把婴儿包在襁褓里，交给了父亲。

瓦洛佳轻轻地抱着女儿，轻声说：“你好啊，亲爱的……我的女儿……”在父亲的怀里，婴儿立刻安静下来，眼神专注地审视着他。

他已经相信了，所有可怕的都已过去，一切恐惧都已烟消云散。脉动血氧仪却发出细细的吱吱声，一种比他所有的想象都要可怕的声音，他毛骨悚然地转过身——

季玛还躺在那里，转头向他们的方向微笑着，只是眼睛闭着，脸色惨白。

刹那间，房间里笼罩着死一般的寂静，然后大家左冲右撞，准备要做什么事情，一阵骚动，高曼大喊道：“伊尔米拉！把他弄出去！快！”

护士果断地抓住普京的肩膀，把他推出产房。伊尔米拉把孩子从他手中接过，他茫然地把女儿交给了他。他意识到，除了季玛，现在他什么也顾不上了。

绍伊古从走廊的软椅上跳起了来，猛地迎了上去，坐在大厅里的斯维塔和伊利亚也立刻起身。

“发生了什么事？”

普京突然难以呼吸，胸口如同火焚。

“季玛？”斯维塔害怕地问。

瓦洛佳点点头，勉强走到沙发前，跌坐在那里。

斯维塔担忧地看向自己脸色苍白的儿子，还有迷茫的谢尔盖。她命令道：“伊利亚，下楼去，叫安保的人送点吃的来，我们应该要在这里呆很久了。谢尔盖和他一起下去，弄点喝的，我们都需要。”

伊利亚和谢尔盖离开了，他们悄声说着什么。

斯维塔走到伊尔米拉身边，把孩子抱在怀里，坐在瓦洛佳旁边的沙发上。她问：“你给她想好名字了吗？”

“你怎么知道是她？”普京艰难地挤出了这句话。

“季玛早就知道是个女孩，只是他没有说，是怕你不高兴吗？”

“为什么？”

“你已经有女儿了……以为你更想要个男孩。”

“你知道吗，在我发现他怀孕和胎盘移位的事情后，我根本不在乎孩子的性别，我什么也不在乎。我只是想……”

普京沉默了，他感到非常无力。

斯维塔摇着怀里的孩子，说：“其实……”

“什么？”他转头看着她。

斯维塔叹了口气，开始说：“季玛怀孕的消息传出去之后，网上有很多对这个没出世的孩子名字的猜测。你也知道他和伊利亚有多好奇。好吧，在很多很多的论坛里面，他们偶然发现了一个幽默的提议，如果是男孩，就给这个孩子取名叫弗拉基米尔，如果是女孩，就叫弗拉基米拉。”斯维塔笑了，“好像，这个名字是逃不掉的。”

普京看了看斯维塔，小心翼翼地把女儿抱进怀里。

“那就叫弗拉基米拉吧，季玛从来不喜欢琐碎的事情……怎么简称呢？”

“米拉。但我预测，季玛将会是唯一一个管叫她弗拉达的人。

“将会是……”瓦洛佳低声说，看着米拉，女婴打了个哈欠，咂咂嘴，闭上眼睛睡着了。他重重地叹了口气，继续摇晃着女儿。

……

葬礼很隆重，雨幕密集如墙壁，使这一天变得更加不幸。普京淋得浑身湿透，和美国、乌克兰摊牌已经使他非常疲惫，现在，又是这个。

屋子里很黑，很安静，普京在门槛处停了下来，倾听这一片沉寂，然后走向卧室，几乎一点声音也没发出来。他站在卧室门口，怔怔地看着。

季玛正睡着，小米拉在他旁边安静地打着呼噜。

他站在那里，看着梅德韦杰夫在睡梦中平稳，均匀地呼吸，然后很快地脱掉衣服，爬到他身边。因为他的动作，季玛颤抖一下，醒来了。他转过头，睡眼惺忪：

“事情办得怎么样？”

“还行吧，怪可惜的，涅姆佐夫政见不怎么样，人还是不错的。”

“不，才不是。”季玛咕哝着闭上眼睛。普京笑了笑，吻了吻他的后脑勺，悄声说：“睡吧。”

尽管普京很不赞成让米拉睡在他们的床上，但现在他很高兴。弗拉基米尔抱着季玛，迫使他把后背贴在自己胸前。在漫长的一段时间里，他第一次感到了从前最渴望的感觉。

他在家里，一切都很好。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 为中文读者毫无必要地加注一条：
> 
> 鲍里斯·涅姆佐夫，俄罗斯反对派政治家，曾任俄罗斯第一副总理，国家杜马副主席。2015年2月17日，在克里姆林宫附近的大街上遭射杀身亡。
> 
> 以下是译者的强词夺理的废话，我只是喜欢吃刀子：
> 
> 虽然但是，我还是觉得本文的结尾是模糊的，开放的，葬礼虽说是涅姆佐夫的葬礼，但梅的生死还是没有定论。
> 
> 梅德维迪的难产实在铺垫了太久，以至于我认为要他生还几乎是不可能的：胎盘本身有问题，梅心思太重，又很操劳，普做的噩梦，普在去明斯克之前的告别，梅在索契时对普说的话：“所以一切都结束了吗？这就是快乐结局？”哪里有什么快乐结局啊……
> 
> 重看一遍会发现前文的糖全是假糖。尤其是婚礼前梅与斯维特兰娜的谈话，问“找到命中注定的人是什么感觉？”梅：“就像你一直以来都在黑暗中徘徊……你不再害怕了，因为知道了，你不是一个人。”这话本来除了土味没有别的特点，然而指的不是梅，而是普，这个“命中注定”的另一个参与者。但是普最后终于还是一个人。
> 
> 梅要辞职的时候，普说“你是唯一一个我可以依靠的”。再看也很唏嘘。
> 
> 结尾真的很模糊，如果不模糊的话，作者用涅姆佐夫的葬礼来虚晃一枪，有什么必要吗？太美好了，太像一个美梦了，我无法不觉得作者在暗示：普只是无法从一个迷梦中回归。
> 
> 到家之后的描写，跟前文的很多地方重合了：房间里很黑，很安静，梅的呼吸，“他感到安宁”。我也许多想了，但我确实感到不适。
> 
> 普最后回到家里，看到梅和孩子在睡觉，为什么要“愣住”？有什么好愣住的？
> 
> 文章最后两句: впервые за долгое впервые ощутил старое желанное чувство. Он был дома, и все было хорошо. 这个он指的到底是谁？是梅还是普？如果是梅的话，就有隐含的意义：梅很久不在家了。并且一切都不太妙。
> 
> 点进原文链接，可以看到开头处作者引了一首诗，诗歌，不可译的东西，我省掉了没有翻……
> 
> Вот я закрываю глаза и представляю человека,  
> с которым хочу провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
> И я открываю глаза, а там всегда ты.  
> Несмотря ни на что, там  
> всегда  
> только  
> ты
> 
> 也许只是一首平平无奇的情诗，也许它的重点在于，”представлять”，“扮演”，或者，“想象”。


End file.
